It's a long way to find out who you are
by Saqin
Summary: Tara Ward is just like any other witch. Her parents will mentions Voldemort as if though he'd suddenly spring out of the grave, and though she lives in England she goes to... okay, so she really isn't all that normal. But in all honesty, the definition of normal is subjective, and how's she supposed to know what it is when she barely knows herself? Prequel to Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1 - Not Hogwarts?

_Chapter one _

_- Not Hogwarts?_

She walked down the staircase lazily, not yet fully awake. The young witch had pulled her red hair back into a ponytail for the day, and wore a turquoise turtle-neck as well as black trousers that complemented her light grey eyes well.

Tara didn't take note of the stillness as tired as she was, didn't think twice about the fact that her brothers bickering could not be heard. Usually they'd be at each others throats long before breakfast, or well, Ronan and Vladimir would. Marcus would usually just shake his head and wait for their father to finish with the paper.

When she finally did step into the dining room, she was brought up short by everyone but her father looking straight at her. She looked back at them, a frown on her face as she noticed the envelopes on the table.

"What is it? Is that our Hogwarts letters?" she asked as she pointed to the envelopes after a while, and Marcus took one of them from the table and handed it to her. She gave him a wondering look before turning her gaze to the paper in her hands, fingers touching the maroon letters that told of her name and location. Next her eyes travelled to the mark that sealed it, and Tara was surprised not to see the Hogwarts seal. It was a two-headed eagle above a horned creature that looked straight at her. Magic had been used to colour the eagle in yellow, while the rest of the seal was red. She opened it hesitantly, and then took the parchment out. There was a letter and a supplies list quite a bit like the ones her brothers would receive at the beginning of every school year, but that same seal adorned the top of the parchments. And there were several other papers as well.

Turning her eyes to the letter and reading through it, the girl's eyes widened in surprise.

_Dear Ms. Ward,_

_It is our pleasure to announce that you've been accepted at the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning, and we welcome you to board the ship to the school on August 27th. The school year will begin on August 28th. _

_Enclosed with the letter is a list of the books and equipment you're required to bring, though the books are dependent on your choices in subjects. A form to fill out about what you wish to study can also be found with these papers, as well as permission forms to bring pets._

_With that, we look forward to having you at our school and wish you a good last few weeks of the vacations._

_Bjorn Eriksen_

_Bjorn Eriksen_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"I won't be going to Hogwarts, why?" Tara said as she looked up at her family, and her father looked up at her for the first time. The brothers turned to him as well, because he'd usually have answers to most questions.

"You will go to Durmstrang because that's where your parents wanted you to be enrolled, and no one has found any reason to disobey their wishes," he said with a sigh, and the girl frowned. Her real parents were rarely mentioned in the house, and as such she did not even know their names. Her foster parents always changed the subject when that came up.

"Who exactly are her parents?" Vladimir asked with an annoyed tone, voicing what all the children were thinking. Just then the food appeared on the table, but only the parents started putting food on their plates, their children continuing to look at the father.

"Sit in your seats and eat," he said when he noticed that they weren't moving, and then turned his attention fully to the food as he finished with the paper and put it down next to Marcus. Vladimir made to open his mouth, while the others just looked annoyed, and Marcus gave his youngest brother a hard stare to stop him from speaking before pulling the Daily Prophet closer to himself. Tara frowned when the rest of her family began to eat, the helped herself to some toast and scrambled eggs that she put in her mouth. However, her attention never really left the letter.

As soon as Tara's parents had finished and the remaining food and dishes disappeared, which was the sign that they were allowed to leave the table, she did just that and headed to the reading room, or lounge as they also called it. There she took out the rest of the papers, and since she'd already read the letter the girl first looked at the paper that contained the subjects and brief descriptions.

_Core subjects:_

_Charms_

_Herbology_

_Magical combat_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Two extra subjects are required until the third year, when students are required to at least take another two. They may, if they wish too, take more. More subjects will be available when the students proceed to their third year and sixth year respectively._

_Additional subjects:_

_History of Magic_

_- In which students learn about the history of the magical community._

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_- Students learn to care for all kinds of magical creatures through both practical and theoretical studies._

_Dark Arts_

_- Students have the opportunity to study those magics which have been classified as dark, except for the unforgivable three and a few select rituals._

_Astronomy_

_- Students study the orbits of the heavenly spheres and predict them. _

_Extra-curricular subjects:_

_Flying – Students learn to fly on brooms._

_Art – Students study magical art. This involves studying the works of famous painters, as well as painting themselves._

_Music – Students learn to play instruments and sing. There is also theoretical studies concerning famous magical musicians._

_Magical theory – Study magic from a theoretical standpoint._

_Ghoul studies – Students learn about ghouls, ghosts and poltergeists._

She ticked of Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic and flying on the paper, before turning instead to the list of supplies that she was required to bring. There were of course winter clothing so that they could keep warm, and protective clothing for the practical subjects. The obvious things like a wand and writing material, a note of what pets one could bring and lots of books. There were of course other things as well, but Tara did not think that much of them right now.

_Supplies list:_

_Uniform:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (dark red)_

_One fur hat (black, grey or brown)_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similarly strong/stronger)_

_Two pairs of boots (students may choose materials)_

_Two winter cloaks (at least one fire resistant)_

_One set of formal school-robes to be worn at feasts and special occasions __(crimson and the colour of your house, school crest on the chest)_

_Two sets of standard students garments, as well as two grey turtle-necks with the school crest __(crimson with brown/black/grey fur. Both trousers and skirts for girls)_

_Please put name-tags on all students clothes._

_Books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot __(If studying A History of Magic)_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander __(If studying Care of Magical Creatures)_

_Basic Transfiguration by Natasha Gorlovich_

_A Beginner's Guide to the Basic Greenhouse by Nikolay Beria_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_The Basics of Magical Combat by Lena Oskarsson_

_Other equipment:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring a pet. If it is anything but an owl, a cat or a toad, please fill out the form concerning pets._

* * *

Tara Ward got up into a sitting position and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. The noise came to an abrupt stop, and she swung her legs down to the floor. The clock said 8 am, which meant that there would be breakfast in about half an hour, and then they'd be headed for Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. She'd already been there several times with her family, after all it was the one place in London where one could buy magical things, and two of her brothers already attended Hogwarts. Marcus was just about to begin his fifth year, Ronan his third and Vladimir would begin his first year at the esteemed school. Which was why it had come as such a surprise to find that Tara would be attending Durmstrang instead.

Careful not to step on any of the scattered books or paper, she made her way to the black dresser and pulled out some clothes that she left on the bed before she headed into the shower. Those consisted of a brown blouse and black trousers. She spent some time in the shower, then brushed her teeth and hair before heading back into her room to dress.

The girl huffed as she stepped up to her mirror and picked up a discarded headband to pull her hair back with. The grey eyes staring back at her closed for a moment as she drew in a deep breath and hoped that no one would put too much attention at her looks. It wasn't exactly a secret that she wasn't related to her family by blood. She picked up a silver necklace from her jewellery box, one that had a penchant that looked like a blue crystal-ball. Because the house was large and most of the floors made of stone, she also slipped on a pair of shoes.

Then Tara took a look around her room before leaving it. There was the dresser, four-post bed, desk and chair, the full-length mirror and bed-stands. All of them black, though the coverings on the bed was green. A rather large window adorned the wall to the left after you entered the room, and it was constructed so that one could sit in it while watching what went on outside, or read if one wanted too. Several pillows where placed there to make it more comfortable. The walls were covered in dark turquoise wallpaper on which intricate patterns of wildlife and flora could be seen, while the floor was made of a dark wood. In truth there wasn't place for much beyond the little furniture, which gave it a rather cosy feeling.

Her room was the smallest one in the house, and the only one on which no one had used an extension charm, though she wasn't really sure about why. Not that she really minded of course, there was enough magic in the rest of the house. And she was pretty sure she'd get enough of it when she arrived at school. Not that she knew all that much about Durmstrang, but it was a wizards school.

Having taken a look around, she left the room and locked the door behind her before she walked past her eldest brothers room and headed down the stairs. The ground floor held the dining area, kitchen and lounge. There was also a guest rest-room, which wouldn't fit if it wasn't for magic. Entering the dining area, Tara saw that her parents were already seated at the table, waiting for the moment when their house-elf would send the food. Her father was reading the Daily Prophet, and Marcus was reading through one of his old school books with a smirk on his lips.

She sat down in her seat on the same side as Marcus. A few minutes afterwards, Ronan and Vladimir entered the room, and then the food appeared as soon as they'd taken their seats. The girl took some bacon and scrambled eggs, as well as a slice of melon. Her glass was already filled with pumpkin juice when it appeared. They ate in silence just as they always did, and when Tara had finished she had to wait for the rest of her family.

"Do you have everything you need?" her father asked the children when everyone had finished and the food had disappeared from the table. He waited for positive answers from everyone before standing from the table and heading into the hallway. There all of them took their cloaks and then it was time to take the floo to Diagon Alley. Marcus was the first who took some of the powder from the bowl on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fire, meanwhile saying the name of their destination. Then their mother went, and Ronan, followed closely by Vladimir. Then it was Tara's turn, and she barely hesitated before stepping into the fire.

She arrived at the cauldron without a ruffled hair to see her youngest brother still coughing. She didn't manage to hide her amused smile at the sight, and he sent a glare her way before their father arrived.

"Well, time to get moving," Raymond Ward said when he'd dusted himself off, and looked around at his family. "Ronan, why don't you take Tara and Valdemar to Ollivander's and buy their wands while we get everyone's books. We'll meet you three afterwards," their father said, and the whole family moved out into the alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron where the father in the family drew his wand and tapped several of the bricks in rapid succession. Then he stepped back as an arch appeared, showing before them the opening to Diagon Alley. They walked quickly through, and did not linger to look at all of the stuff in the windows of the multiple shops, leaving that for later.

Tara felt a sense of apprehension when she and her brothers broke of from the others and stopped before an old shop. Flicking a lock of hair away from her eyes, she raised them to the sign hanging above their heads. 'Ollivanders Wand Shop – makers of fine wands since 382 b.c.' it said in worn gold letters. Her attention was then captured by her eldest brother as he put a hand on her shoulder and they entered the shop.

All of the walls in the one-floor shop were covered with shelves that had been stuffed to the brim with rectangular boxes. Dust covered them for the most part, and many looked old, as if they'd lain upon those shelves for several decades. A counter stood further into the room with a cashiers machine on it, but there did not seem to be anyone in the shop.

Ronan walked ahead of them further into the building and rung a bell that had been put on the counter. Soon after they heard shuffling noises, and an old man walked around a corner into the room in which they stood. He looked dishevelled, his grey hair standing on edge, and the brown robes were almost completely covered in dust. But his eyes shone up when he saw the siblings, and he put away whatever he'd been working on to approach them.

"Ronan Ward, is it not? Oak and dragon heart-string, 11 3/4 inches unless I'm completely mistaken." The boy squirmed beneath the wizards piercing gaze.

"Yes sir," he then answered, as they had been taught to respect other pure-blooded wizards, and Mr. Ollivander turned his eyes to Tara. "And you two must be the youngest. Tara and Valdemar Ward isn't it? Here to buy you first wands I take it," he uttered quickly, and she nodded while Valdemar continued to look around. "I think I have something for you…" He then proceeded to draw a measuring tape tape from his robes. "Which is your wand-arm?" He'd obviously decided to begin with Tara, as she was the one he turned too.

"My left arm, sir," Tara answered quickly, and the measuring band began by measuring her arm, elbow, hand and innumerable other things as Mr. Ollivander headed into the back of the shop. He came back after a while, carrying several of the boxes, and waved with his own wand for the measuring tape to stop before he handed her the first one.

"Dragon heart-string and ash, 10 inches and bendable." He handed her the wand, but the moment it was put in her hand a loud bang sounded and a pot in the corner of the room flew into pieces. "No, most definitely not." Then he snatched it from her before picking another from amongst the boxes. "Chestnut with the feather of a phoenix, 11 1/2 inches." This time, a spark flew of towards one of the shelves, and all of the boxes on it fell down. Tara cringed at the sight, while the brothers stifled their laughs and Mr. Ollivander winced.

It kept on like that for a little while, the wand-maker handed Tara a wand, something broke, and then he took it away from her. Eventually he removed a box of light brown wood from one of the top shelves, and gave it to Tara with a contemplative look. "Perhaps this could work. Pear wood and unicorn hair. 14 1/2 inches, slightly springy." She waved it hesitantly and a bright light began to shine from the tip of the wand. The old man clapped his hands together satisfactorily, and Ronan sighed in relief as it was finally Valdemar's turn.

"That was a surprise, but a good one I believe." The wand-maker waved for Tara to come closer as he crouched down slightly. "You'll need to take good care of that wand, but if you do I think you'll find it very loyal." He smiled at her, and Tara smiled back hesitantly before the old man stood up straight again and turned to her youngest brother. "So, which is your wand-arm?" The old man asked while Tara took a seat next to Ronan.

* * *

**Author's note: **This story, though set in the Harry Potter universe, doesn't necessarily include Harry Potter that much. She'll meet him eventually, but he won't have a big impact in her life. And since this begins in 1989 – two years before Harry began to attend Hogwarts – as well as the fact that she won't be going to Hogwarts, it's going to be a long while before that happens.

A lot of the information concerning Durmstrang that I'll be using is taken from "The Complete Guide to Wizarding Schools" by Mordicus Egg, which is written by NeverBeenDarkMarked here on fanfiction dot net. Other things I've taken from the Harry Potter series, and everything that can't be recognised from either of those sources are figments of my imagination. It's mainly based on the books, and as such Durmstrang isn't an all boys school.

I got the idea of the title from Enya's song "Pilgrim".


	2. Chapter 2 - Gringotts

This chapter, at a bit over 3700 words, is very likely the longest chapter I've ever written. The first chapter rounded of at almost 3000, and I thought that was a lot. In any case, a huge accomplishment for me. And it hopefully makes up somewhat for the fact that it took me over two months to get this chapter out. Considering that I have no idea about how the reading of a testament should go about, or how it should look at all, I'm also fairly happy with it.

Any questions at all, ask them, and I'll do my best to answer. I've got rather long reasoning's in my head concerning almost everything in my stories, and I'd be more than happy to discuss them with people.

So yeah, next chapter should conclude the trip to Diagon Alley, and we'll hopefully be of to Durmstrang in chapter four.

Thank you for reading this story :)

_Chapter Two_

_- Gringotts _

The three children met their parents just outside Ollivanders after Valdemar had gotten his wand, and they'd paid for the wands as well as two wrist-holsters. A couple of bags hovered behind the parents, and through them one could see the rectangular shapes of books.

"Very well, gather round and I'll give you the money you need to purchase the things on your lists," her father said, but when Tara made to follow her father their mother stopped her. Valencia carried a small embroidered handbag and wore emerald green robes that had been tailored for her specifically. The blond hair fell over her shoulders in waves, and the green eyes staring down at the girl was soft for once.

"Come Tara, its time for you to visit Gringotts," she said with a smile, and then she took Tara's hand in hers as they headed of towards the wizarding bank.

They moved down the street in silence, weaving in and out between all of the people who were going about their business in Diagon Alley. Had they been in a hurry, it would have been futile to try going faster, for it was so crowded that you couldn't do much else than follow the stream of people. After a while they finally arrived at the bank, and Tara could look up onto the words written above the entrance. She had seen them many times, though she'd never actually walked through the doors to Gringotts Wizarding bank. Her parents had always said that there was no need for more than one person to fetch the money required to do their shopping.

They walked past the goblin clad in scarlet and gold, and through the bronze doors. Valencia did not stop in the small entrance room, but led Tara forward, through yet another pair of doors. These were made of silver, and behind them laid a large marble hall, with high podiums lining the hall, each occupied by a goblin busying himself with counting coins, writing, or speaking with the wizards that where also present. All the podiums also held plaques, with words such as withdrawal and deposit on them, as well as the name of the goblin that was currently working at that podium.

Valencia Ward walked up to one with a plaque saying Inheritance, at which a goblin named Gornuk sat and was writing with a tall white quill on a scroll that almost reached the floor. Though her mother stepped in front of the podium, the goblin did not look up at first, so Tara took the time to look at him. He looked like a cross between an elf and a dwarf – something that she knew she should never say out loud – and the pointy ears stood almost straight out from his head, angled slightly upwards. Several wrinkles adorned him, and the hair atop his head was grey with a bit of white in some places. He also wore a black suit that didn't seem to be the slightest bit dirty.

"Yes?" the goblin said finally as he wiped of the quill and set it to the side, though he still didn't look up at them. His eyes skimmed the scroll quickly before he rolled it up and turned his piercing stare onto them.

"Valencia Ward, guardian of Tara Ward. Were here concerning the matter of Tara Wards inheritance, the one left to her by her parents," she said, and the goblins eyes turned to the girl as he smiled oddly, showing his pointy teeth. Then he reached beneath the podium for something.

"Very well. If you'd just place a drop of your blood on the parchment so that we can confirm the validity of the claim." As he talked, the goblin placed a piece of parchment and a small sharp knife on the podium. Waiting only for a nod from her mother, Tara pricked her finger on the tip of the knife and allowed a drop of blood to fall onto the paper. After a few seconds, many lines of text began to appear, as well as a crest on the top of the paper. A winged serpent in silver on a blue and green background. She didn't have time to see more than that before the goblin turned it away from them and scanned the paper quickly. Then he nodded to himself and put the things away before stepping down from the podium.

"This way now," he told them, barely checking that they followed as he began to walk away from the podium, down the hall towards one of the doors further in. They followed him until he paused briefly at a door of to the side, putting his hand against it and causing it to open, and then they followed him even further past small offices and rooms filled to the brim with file cabinets. Finally they came to the room on which the name Gornuk was clearly written out, and he gestured for them to sit once they'd stepped inside.

"Take a seat, and I'll fetch the papers," he said and left through the same doors that they'd just entered through. Valencia seated herself in one of the chairs, folding her hands in her lap and not looking at anything in particular as they waited. Tara on the other hand completely ignored the other chair, eyes plastered to the shelves and cases that filled the walls, all of them filled to the brim with documents and different objects. Small glass orbs, a thin golden rod and a bundle of shimmering fabric where only a few of the things that could be found on the shelves. An old-looking and bent cane stood leaned against one of the many filing cabinets, and on the desk there was a paper weight of what seemed like solid silver, small runes covering its surface.

Then they heard footsteps from the corridor, and the young witch stopped staring at the items to sit down in the chair intended for her, just before Gornuk stepped through the door with a rather thick file. He barely paid any attention to the two humans, stepping around to the other side of the desk and putting the file down onto his desk, before rifling through the papers to pick out a few specific sheets. One of them, he skimmed through briefly with his eyes before laying it down in front of Tara on the desk, and he gestured for her to look closer when he saw that she hesitated.

"This is a copy of your parents will, as it was written down half a year before they disappeared. If you would take a look at it, so I may explain the finer points," the goblin said as she lowered her eyes to the parchment.

_The Last Will and Testament of _

_Oliver Brian Herz and Christin Hanna Herz née Waechter_

_Any will written before this, is hereafter declared void. Should we die before our time, and before the 17th birthday of our daughter, the following holds true;_

_The English Ministry of Magic will decide on a guardian for our daughter. This must be a magical pair with other children, and they may not be descended from the Riddle family or the Gaunt family._

_The heir shall attend Durmstrang institute of Magical Learning. Under no circumstances shall she be taught at Hogwarts school. And under no circumstances may Albus Dumbledore be involved in any matter concerning the heirs upbringing, education or inheritance._

_In capacity of being one of the few remaining heirs of the house of Slytherin aside from Tom Riddle(descended from the Gaunts) whom have named no heir(only a caretaker), Tara Herz is entitled the following belongings;_

_3 estates, one in Germany, a town-house in England and one situated in the north of Finland._

_The family vault(nr 915) and all of its contents, no matter their nature. Including the family's vast store of galleons, various furniture and several artefacts that would best be investigated by authorities on Dark Magic before being used. Many of the things contained within its walls have been moved from other vaults, as former owners have seen little point in keeping more than one. _

_All stocks associated to the Herz name._

_The use of the Herz crest, and the Slytherin crest._

_The use of every house-elf connected to the estates, as well as her fathers personal assistant._

_Anything else that belongs to Oliver Brian and Christin Hanna Herz._

_Further things to note:_

_In the case of the heirs parents dying she shall be informed of her heritage in the year that she turns 11. Only if Voldemort returns to power may this information be given at an earlier date._

_The witch and wizard in whose custody she's placed will be given access to a smaller vault with a small amount of money to pay for whatever expenses arise. This will be more than enough to last until her 11th birthday on which she'll be given access to part of the money, and a few select heirlooms, contained within the vault. _

_However, after her 15th birthday, the heir will be given access to everything in the will._

_Three different letters have been set to be delivered to the heir. One when she is told about her heritage, another on her fifteenth birthday, and the last on her seventeenth birthday._

Her eyes widened as she went through the text, finally looking up at the goblin when she'd finished reading. He didn't meet her eyes as he took the paper back, taking out some other ones that he looked through before beginning to speak.

"As the will states, you're the only child and heir of Christin and Oliver Herz, as well as one of the few known descendants of Salazar Slytherin. This is not something that is publicly known, and though I'm certain the letter will say the same, it'd be good if you could refrain from telling people. It would also be preferable if you could keep the name Ward, as your parents were known to fight against _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_," the goblin said as he singled out on of the papers, pushing it towards the girl across the table. In reality it wasn't so much a paper as a sealed letter, with the Hertz crest keeping it closed, and _Tara Hertz_ spelled out across it in fluid green lettering.

"Why? _You-Know-Who_ is dead, what danger could telling my name to people be?" she asked curiously as she fingered the letter, stroking her thumb over the beautiful handwriting.

"Officially," Gornuk uttered, causing Tara to look up with a frown before he continued. "No matter the state of _You-Know-Who_, his former followers are still out there. And even if they were to care little for you, I expect the media would be enthralled at the prospect of meeting the last living heir of Salazar Slytherin. The decision is yours in the end, but you just might come to appreciate the anonymity." The girl frowned at that, but didn't answer, as she'd just worked up enough courage to open up the letter. The lettering meeting her eyes were just as fluent as the one of the envelope, and she idly wondered whether it could be one of her parents handwriting.

_Dear Tara,_

_If you receive this letter, then I'm so very sorry. Your father and I never meant to leave you so early. But the situation of the magical world around the time of your birth was an unstable one, and because of that we made precautions so that you would never be put in harms way. We can only hope that this letter finds you well, and that you'll remain in good health forever. Should the things that we fear come to pass, we do however hope that the people in whose care you've been put can help you._

_My name was Christin Herz, your father was Oliver Herz, my husband. Your father fought Voldemort during the time when he tried to take England, and if this letter has been sent to you, that means that we died trying to rid the world of him._

_Your name is Tara Clotilda Herz, but we would ask that you keep the name they've given you, for that name may put you in harms way. You're the only remaining heir of Salazar Slytherin, aside from Voldemort, whose full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His mother was a Gaunt, but his father was a Muggle. We cannot tell you how we know of this, but it may be important that you do not flaunt the fact of your heritage. You're related to the Slytherin family through your father, and as such we believe you may be a Parseltongue. Your father has had the ability his whole life. _

_There is much we would say if there was time, but we do not have much, and there are a few more things you must know._

_One, we believe Tom might be coming back. Though we do not know when that will happen, we are certain that he would have found some way to ensure his return in case anyone killed him. As ridiculously powerful as he was, he was very paranoid, and would have made precautions._

_Two, do not tell anyone that you're a Parseltongue, and do your best not to draw attention to yourself. The world is more dangerous than you'd think, and Durmstrang has never had any troubles with hiring criminals. Despite all this, it's a great place to learn everything that you'll need, and a much better option than the alternatives._

_Three, if a man named Albus Dumbledore ever tries to contact you, do not give him anything. Do not speak to him, do not in the slightest acknowledge his requests. He's a dangerous man, and he meddles in things that are none of his business. _

_Above all however, remember that we love you._

_Christin and Oliver Herz_

Tara felt her throat clog slightly as she read the words, but no tears even threatened to spill forth, and she found herself being thankful for the fact. As it was, the grief she felt was detached, muted. Words from people she'd wondered about her whole life lay before her on the table, yet she'd never actually met them. She didn't know them, and so the sorrow she felt could only be because she hadn't met them. She didn't even remember her family, and yet they'd gone out of their way to make sure she was safe.

She looked up after a minute, to find that her mother – step mother, she corrected in her head – had continued to speak with the goblin about all of the things that Tara didn't really want to think about; and that she – as much as she didn't want to admit it – didn't really understand.

The two quietly noted that the girl had finished the letter, and as all that needed to be taken care of had been, the two humans said their good byes and left the goblin to his work. Gornuk barely noted the fact that the letter had gone into the girls pocket, thinking little of it. After all, aside from the words in the testament, the document didn't officially exist.

Another goblin had greeted them when they came into the great hall again, and Valencia Ward took out the key that had been given to her by Gornuk, after which the goblin lead them through another pair of doors. They entered into a smaller room through which a track went, and on the track stood several carts that could be used to venture into the depths of the bank.

The goblin stepped in first, taking the drivers seat, and the two humans stepped in after, taking a seat on either side of the mid-line of the contraption. Then the light in the front came to life, and a soft rumble issued forth before the goblin placed his hands on the steering wheel, the wheels to the side began to turn, and the strange vehicle moved forward, increasing in speed as the track sloped before them.

Tara took a hard grip around the sides of the seat, air coming out in hitched breaths as the strange cart moved down the track, never ceasing or even slowing in its travel. All kinds of things flashed past them, stalactites reaching down so close that she was certain for a moment that she was about to be thrown from her seat. And then it was past so quickly that she barely had time to blink, the group entering another tunnel before the cart, after what might have been an hour for all she knew, began to slow down as the track levelled out.

The goblin pulled a lever at his side, and an ungodly screeching noise filled the air around them as the cart slowed quickly. She looked up when the cave finally opened up around them, and could see doors on both sides when they finally came to a stop. The goblin pressed another lever down, then he stepped off onto the right side of the cart and the girl followed with her mother, only for her legs to wobble and nausea to overcome her before she could finally straighten up again and follow the other two. Valencia had stopped briefly, wondering why the girl wasn't coming, but turned around now that Tara began to follow. They went to the side, and up a staircase which Tara hadn't noticed earlier, only to come in front of another row of doors. The goblin finally stopped in front of the fourth on the right, one with the number 915 spelled out in worn letters – a small trace of gold the only remainder of the decoration that was once upon them – that looked as if though it hadn't seen much use for several decades.

Then the goblin put his hand upon the door, and a small keyhole appeared upon it, too high up for the goblin to be able to reach. He waved the girl forward after giving an annoyed huff, and when she came close enough he placed the small silver key in her hand and took a step backwards, letting her through. Curious now, Tara didn't hesitate before taking the remaining step forward to the keyhole, and inserted the key. With a faint click, the ornaments decorating the door began to move, and finally the door swung open, causing Taras' jaw to drop at the sight of its contents. Furniture and chests, and lots of items that seemed really strange to the girl, took up most of the space in the vault. Of to a side, there was an open chest in which she could see coins of all kinds, and an opening near the back lead into a smaller room where knuts, sickles and galleons laid in stacks as tall as the ceiling. Dust covered most everything, and it was thicker the further in she got in the vault. The few faint shoe-marks that could be found didn't reach further than the chests and items closest to the door. A few small artefacts could be found in the smaller space as well, but Taras' attention was drawn from the items when the goblin cleared his throat and she looked back at him.

"You are as of yet only permitted to take money from these chests here by the door, as well as bring this coffer with you to keep your things in," the goblin said, pointing out three chests, including the open one, and a coffer standing beside them. She nodded, stepping back into the main area of the vault, and headed over to where the goblin was standing. Then she frowned, taking a better look at the coffer, before turning back to the goblin.

"How am I going to bring it with me?" she asked sheepishly, certain that there was some extremely obvious thing that she was missing.

"Most wizards use the shrinking spell, but since this was made to be used by under age wizards as well as adults, there's an enchantment on it that can be activated by pressing this button, here," the goblin said as his hand reached to the ornamental snake curling around the keyhole, pressing down on the eye. With a clicking noise, the coffer suddenly shrunk down enough that it could be put in ones pocket. Tara curiously picked it up from the floor, finding that it wasn't nearly as heavy as she'd have imagined it to be. The snake that was still the same size, but curled around the whole box now instead of only the keyhole, caught her eye and she put it down on the floor, only hesitating for a moment before pushing down on the eye. The metal gave way, and a moment later the full-size coffer stood before her on the floor again.

"Huh," the intrigued sound left her mouth as she knelt down in front of it, and opened up the lid of the chest. The inside of coffer was divided into three sections, and seemed much larger than she'd have expected from its size. The only contents were a key-chain and a folded note.

"One of your ancestors crafted and enchanted the coffer for his own use, so it far exceeds the quality of most that you'd find in a shop. The keys can all be inserted into the same keyhole, and depending on which is used a different compartment will be opened. The keys are marked according to what the different compartments used to store." Tara nodded absent-mindedly, pocketing the key-chain and note for later before she closed the lid, shrinking the coffer and putting it in her pocket as well. Then she looked at the money, and frowned slightly before she took note of a pouch on top of one of the chests, picking it up and filling it with as much money as she thought she might need.

Then she stood up and went to join her mother outside the door, the goblin hurrying to get out before her. As soon as she stepped outside, the door closed behind her and returned to the state in which it'd been when they first arrived. The trip back to the surface felt like it took much more time than the trip down, and as such Tara was glad when she finally got to step back into the sunlight.


End file.
